


Suffering Bride

by Garbage_Never_Die



Series: New Lamb [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 革命失败后，新的RK800来到了底特律警局。





	Suffering Bride

起先，戕害无辜而脆弱的RK800还会使他们之中的任何人都忐忑不安，忧虑未来或许要降临的惩罚；但是当又一台崭新的同型机若无其事地走进底特律警局时，事情开始变得截然不同——那些心照不宣的邪念终于也可以蜕变成意淫之外的、更具实感的东西。

凌晨时分，被暴雨所笼罩的警局里，没有多余的人会去关心即将发生的恶行。于是在哂笑中，他们决定今夜动身。

模控生命一并为所有仅存的RK800撅去了爪牙，然后把它们从狼犬改做豢养的羔羊。这台RK800像是个懵懂的孩童，不知拒绝地随男人进到茶水间里，放任他们脱掉它的衣裤。曾经整洁的衬衫上仍旧沾着干涸的咖啡渍，被随手弃置，发散出一股劣质的苦香。很快，它就几近赤身裸体，只余领带和小腿袜。男人们怀着情色的想法让它们留下。

尽管大胆尝过鲜的人已经告诉说，塑胶婊子缺了一两个受人侵犯的孔洞，但真正直面它光滑无物的胯间还是使他们感到震悚。可那也并非全然是坏的震悚。异样的景象和谐地融入这具极度类人的躯壳，反倒同样病态地激发躁动的性欲。男人们聚拢着，合力把它掼到地上。

RK800的领带正巧是自备的项圈与锁链，可供旁人牵拉，好将它的“所有者”肆意摆布。有人迫不及待，拖曳着仿生人，逼它跌跌撞撞地爬向自己的胯下：

“来吧，乖狗狗，动动你金贵的舌头。”他环住青筋暴突的器官，操控顶端在RK800的鬓边与唇角之间充满侮辱意味地来回摩擦。

而它当真听话地凑上前去，小口舔舐，仿佛雌兽替幼崽剥离胎衣 RK800用它漂亮的棕眼睛仰视男人，里面透露的目光即便机械，看着竟也如同某类天真且粗糙的引诱，轻易就能点燃人的心底包括愤怒在内的种种焰火。警员弯腰钳住它的下颌，强行扯开嘴巴挺腰捅入，在脸颊上顶出一个淫猥的弧度。柔嫩的人造口腔不冷不热，熨帖地将男人滚烫的阴茎裹覆。施暴者松手，转而抓起RK800后脑蜷曲的毛发，令它被动地迎合反复的戳刺。他不断变换角度，终于插进它紧窄的喉咙。可仿生人不必呼吸，所以喉管也不会因为濒临窒息而痉挛收缩。它就像件无意识的性玩具，抑或木讷愚笨的处子，亮着额角的蓝灯沉默地把一切伤害承受。直到警员拔出疲软的阳物，剩下浓腥的精液沿玫瑰色的舌头流淌，它都不明白自己到底应该吞咽还是呕吐。

男人们争先恐后，要在他身上作一番凌虐的尝试，比比谁会先让他发出第一声乞求。RK800的嘴唇再度被撑圆，双手由性器占据，背后也有人填补了空缺。男人指使他的膝盖夹紧它的腿侧，并拢对方两条纤细却又意外肉感的腿，将下体挤入中间的罅隙。微凉的瓷似的肌肤从四方包围，在插入时欲拒还迎，抽出时依依挽留。

“年轻的时候，我会这么操街边卖春的娼妇的胸脯……”他俯身亵玩着RK800的乳首，令两点白樱桃一样色泽寡淡的颗粒逐渐红肿、饱满，恶臭的口气断断续续地扑上它的脊背，“不知道造你的家伙们试没试过，但老天啊，你的大腿干起来居然比那些小女孩的肉弹还要好。”

噼噼啪啪的撞击声愈演愈烈，甚至几近盖过窗外磅礴的雨声。最终，他们发泄在RK800惨遭蹂躏的每一处。尽兴的男人们压弯他的脖颈，把他业已脏污的、毫无表情的脸按进地板上那滩黏糊糊的体液。大量浊白的精水沾染它散落的发梢，流过印着指痕的面颊与浑身上下，仿佛一顶假装神圣的宏丽头纱，遮掩着在失贞的夜晚不幸受难的新娘。

“收拾干净，婊子。”某人啐了一口唾沫。

END


End file.
